Marble Halls
by Sokai
Summary: /Slight accompaniment to 'Dreams' / In this life, there is no hope or faith. No cause to hold out for expected miracles. There is only the brutal, harsh reality that anything can and will happen . . . including having one's heart, one's world, become irreversibly shattered. . . .


**Marble Halls**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the Italian animated television series, Winx Club -- I leave _that_ honor up to Iginio Straffi as well as the producers of Rainbow S.p.A. Nor do I own the extremely beautiful song, "Marble Halls," by Enya. However, I can and DO claim to own this story, in addition to its inspired ideas FROM said series.

Note: _Wow, is this fic old. I was cleaning out some of my old writing folders, and found this gem I'd written two years ago but never posted it. Didn't feel it was good enough for my personal standards, you see. Anyway, there was no reason for my having written this. That is, at the time, it wasn't really something I was mulling over for ages. Just came to me mid-writing up new chapters for my other stories that I needed to update. It's still surprising to me, as well, because those who know me well know that Bloom is my least favorite Winx Club character (don't hate her – just isn't one of my faves), and I despise Sky in addition to his relationship with her. Still, while I was glad (yes, I was, but please don't flame me __just__ for knowing that) when he'd declared his love for Princess Diaspro instead of Bloom in the "Una Sleale Avversaria" episode of season 3, (and glad still when she could not break the spell, herself, __or__ see him for a while, afterward), I thought it was a perfect set up for an angst-like one shot. _

_Plus, it's an excellent kinda prequel of sorts to that one "Dreams" fic I'd written a while back about Sky, still under Diaspro's spell and finally realizing too late his mistake. And since a lot of you really enjoyed that one and had wanted a fic in Bloom's p.o.v. for that night, here you go . . . finally. LoL_

_And so, all feelings aside (that is, mine for both characters), here is the story. _

* * *

This story/oneshot was created/written in July 2007.

* * *

Three years.

Three long, lonely and forsaken years to the day since her once enriched and fruitful life had been torn all asunder. Bloom Fiammetta had only been a mere seventeen-years-old when it had happened.

When all of her treasured hopes and dreams had at last been forever lost. . . .

_I dreamt I dwelt in marble halls  
With vassels and serfs at my side_

To have achieved her Enchantix, and then to later successfully graduate from Alfea College as a full-fledged fairy alongside her five best friends.

_And of all who assembled within those walls  
That I was the hope and the pride._

All she had ever wanted was to know and learn more of her lost heritage. . . . To have been able to partake in all of the rights and privileges granted onto her as the daughter of her lost parents, Queen Miriam and King Oritel, and princess of their native and forlornly doomed planet, Domino.

_I had riches all too great to count  
And a high ancestral name._

It had not been so much to ask for, to at last piece together the remnants of her forgotten past, nor had it not seemed all too impossible to achieve any longer, upon having met and immediately bonded with her girlfriends, possessing their unrelenting support. . . .

And it had especially no longer felt so impossible, so unbearable or even lonely, once she had met . . . _him_.

Prince Sky Aldo.

He had been Bloom's world; her ultimate treasure; her _everything_.

It was through him she had had consistently found her strength; with him she had discovered the courage to carry on; and _because_ of him she had had a reason for existence.

To simply _love_ him, and have his cherished, prized affections in return.

However, in one fell swoop, in one colossally heartbreaking moment, he was gone from her forever.

_But I also dreamt which pleased me most_

The day he no longer wanted nor remembered her existence . . . no longer _loved_ her.

_That you loved me still the same,  
That you loved me  
You loved me still the same,  
That you loved me  
You loved me still the same._

Bloom could still vividly recall that fateful evening within her mind, as though it had been just yesterday.

How excited and delighted she had been to have been invited, alongside her fairy girlfriends, to the one thousandth anniversary of Prince Sky's home planet of Erakleon.

It had also been the pleasant distraction of sorts, for her mounting anxiety of whether or not she truly _would_ have been able to achieve the feat of earning her Enchantix with the rest of the Alfea fairies in her year, given that those from her own planet of Domino were presumably long gone, and therefore no one left to rescue and be selfless on behalf of in order to trigger the prestigious transformation . . . with the exception of her missing parents she had yet to successfully locate.

Still, if only for the meantime, none of that had mattered within the slightest, as Bloom had been right where she had always wished to be, ever since having become Sky's girlfriend: upon his native planet, his _kingdom_, about to meet his parents, the King and Queen for the very first time, all while surrounded by their mutual companions to share within the occasion.

Nothing could have ever had topped that.

Except, perhaps, for the added bonus, _surprise_, of the blonde prince having wished to publicly declare his firm and everlasting adoration for the lost princess of Domino, for all of Erakleon to hear and take note of.

It was a moment which Bloom would have cherished for forever and a day. . . .

_I dreamt that suitors sought my hand,  
That knights upon bended knee  
_

She could then also recall how many various and unknown gentlemen, both common folk and noblemen alike, who had continually beckoned themselves to her side throughout the course of that exhilarating evening, vying for the chance to partake within a dance or two with the breathtaking redhead.

She would continue to wait patiently for Sky to return to her side, regardless, once he had finished changing into his royal attire, and before making his esteemed announcement.

_And with vows no maidens heart could withstand,  
They pledged their faith to me.  
_

But, oh, how each young man had been rather anxious to win the opportunity to escort the mysterious fair maiden they had yet to cross paths with prior to that occasion, unlike the so many other noblewomen and ladies-in-waiting they had been quite familiar with during the other balls and festivities the planet of Erakleon had been accustomed to hosting within the past.

And despite being of royal blood, herself, Bloom had nonetheless found herself feeling out of sorts the more and more various would-be and apparently hopeful suitors would swarm around her, while she continued to remain faithful within her anticipated hang around for her beloved to reappear. Meanwhile, each of her friends had, by that time, splintered off into their _own_ direction to have further enjoyed the ongoing merriment of the evening, unintentionally leaving her alone to fend for herself.

Was _this_ what it was like to be a princess, she had wondered? Was it how it would have, _could_ have been for her, had she been allowed to grow up upon Domino instead of on Earth?

It had been _quite_ exhausting, to be honest, having to fend off each new male who had continued to approach.

A part of her had secretly given a brief cause for slight rejoice that she hadn't been continually raised within the lap of luxury, in that regard, as her naturally shy and demure nature would not have precisely meshed well with that sort of lifestyle.

_And I dreamt that one of that noble host  
Came forth my hand to claim._

Regardless, Bloom had politely declined every last request bestowed upon her by each male which had advanced for a lucky stroll upon the dance floor with her that evening, abashedly citing the reason being that she was not only spoken for, quite faithfully, but also deliriously in love.

Oh, what a hapless fool she had been.

Happiness of that nature only truly existed within fairytales, she had come to harshly realize over time within the last three years since then, and felt that she had perhaps been too naïve to have ever known otherwise, before it was too late . . . before Sky had quite candidly as well as mercilessly torn out her heart. . . .

Despite having run the moment over and _over_ throughout her mind for so long now, Bloom _still_ could not fully understand what had gone wrong. Why it had happened; or, moreover, why she had allowed herself to have been so _blind_ that she could not have seen that her now ex-boyfriend had only been toying with her the entire time that they had been together.

That, it _had_ been true he had been absolutely happy and in love . . . however, just not with _her_.

After Sky had returned to the ball, now dressed from head to toe within his royal garments and looking even _more_ dapper than ever, in the redhead's opinion, the two had then shared their very first dance together . . . a moment which immediately made her feel, quite honestly, very much like a well clichéd "Cinderella" of sorts.

However, she didn't care, as Bloom was then living out one of her old and treasured childhood fantasies, to attend a real life ball, and to experience _the_ most romantic dance with a true prince (whether figurative or not, she had not cared) whom she could hopefully call her very own.

And she had somehow managed to accomplish precisely that, and then some.

It was enough to make her swoon from the charged emotion and surreal aura to it all.

And the best had been yet to come, by that point.

Bloom remembered, now with greatly sad fondness, of how gentle Sky had been in holding her within his otherwise strong arms as they carried on within their enchanted dance, and how he had given her one of the most tender kisses upon her forehead she had ever received, before he'd whispered within her ear in order to let her know that he was about to go make the proclamation of their coupling.

Her heart had gone all aflutter at both the gesture and his words, almost wishing he did not have to leave her side at all, in order to prolong the moment, yet nearly profusely anxious for him to do so at _once,_ so that their relationship could be made known to the entire kingdom of Erakleon, and perhaps beyond.

Sky had bestowed upon Bloom another soft and loving kiss, this time upon her slender hand, before parting, and the crimson haired princess watched with titillating nerves as he made his way over to the set up, outdoor throne and podium, where his parents would sit and he would choose to address his fellow court unanimously within the next few moments.

It was then that Bloom had seen her. . . .

_Princess Diaspro_.

The redhead hadn't honestly known why, now that she thought upon it, she hadn't noticed her before prior to that moment, nor why she had been so surprised to see her there in the first place. The admittedly stunning blonde had been, after all, Prince Sky's original and ultimate intended for many a year before he had met Bloom . . . something which had not ever truly been resolved nor copasetic for the emotionally fiery Diaspro, the last that her unexpected and newfound rival had been aware of, at least.

However, ever the hopeful optimistic she had been at heart, Bloom had since then rationalized within her mind that perhaps Princess Diaspro had found her own peace with what had happened between the three of them, now that she was no longer Sky's fiancée. That, perhaps, she had found her _own_ "prince" by that time, and had brought her with him to the attendance of that evening's ball celebration.

That was what Bloom had immediately placed within her thoughts as an initial coping mechanism at having spotted the voluptuous vixen suddenly chatting it up with the Erakleon prince, _especially_ once the cyan eyed girl had caught sight of the two ex-lovers sharing a brief toast together, before Sky had continued on towards the royal podium.

It was only a goodbye gesture of sorts, that was all. In order to properly put the past behind them and for the previously scorned princess to have some due closure.

Bloom had been _sure_ of it.

_So_ sure, in fact, that Diaspro, as well as the shared drink and brief tête-à-tête had already been forgotten, the moment Sky had proceeded to the throne podium at long last to begin his speech to the royal crowd.

_"I'd like to thank everyone for coming and sharing this great day with us," _he had warmly commenced, scanning the dance floor with his now curiously twinkling blue eyes over the sea of noblemen and women. "_And now, I want to tell you about a girl I've met. She's the most beautiful and the most __amazing__ girl in the entire magical dimension. . . . I want our __whole__ kingdom to know about the girl whom I intend to spend the rest of my live with."_

Bloom could recall feeling her heart performing great and nearly overwhelming palpitations by that point, palms growing sweaty and mouth becoming dry, as she gazed upon her apparently future betrothed with loving, tear glistened eyes. Her girlfriends and fellow Alfea College fairies had returned to her then, as well, huddled affectionately around her to lend their moral support and astounding approval of the magical moment.

_But I also dreamt which charmed me most_

All six young women had been so enthralled, just as the rest of the royal court in attendance, by the prince's moving and unguarded words, that none had managed to take notice of a now lurking Princess Diaspro, who had lightly frowned at her erstwhile love's speech for a moment, before mysteriously smiling with a bit of secret triumph, almost.

None of the girls hadn't also managed to notice the sunlit haired princess beginning to make her way towards the front of the crowd, as though in private expecting of a newfound event about to take place.

However, even if they had, it would have already been far too late to have done a thing about it. . . .

For, it was at precisely that moment that it had occurred . . . when Prince Sky had effectively shattered Bloom's entire world forever.

_That you loved me still the same_

Having briefly cleared his throat, before extending his hand out towards the crowd, presumably towards the redhead who had been his girlfriend, the blonde had then announced, with proud boldness, "My friends, without further adieu, let me introduce you to, the love of my life: _Diaspro!"_

Bloom, who had been en route to the royal podium to join her beloved and his parents at that moment, while her friends had each commenced within cheering her on, both immediately stopped short within their dual actions.

None of them could believe what they had just heard -- Bloom, especially, quite naturally.

Had Sky truly just professed his undying, unwavering love and commitment to . . . to _another_ girl? _Moreover_, to his _former betrothed??_

The redhead had recalled feeling her heart instantly splintering into thousands of jagged and unsalvageable little pieces in that moment, her legs becoming cement-like and wobbly all at once, as she could no longer feel herself being capable of supporting her own weight.

She could remember each of her girlfriends, and even some of _Sky's_ own comrades, who had been well aware of his supposedly sound relationship with the russet locked beauty, calling out in shocked rebuttal, immediately demanding an explanation, while the rest of the unsuspecting court had simply cheered on boisterously for the happy couple now standing intimately upon the platform together.

"_Diaspro used to be his__ fiancée__. He must've realized that he's still in love with __her__, after __all__. __That's__ what must've happened," _Bloom had heard herself somehow speaking in between tearful sobs of mounting sorrow, in response to the greatly outspoken fairy of the Sun and Moon, Stella's heatedly perplexed query of how any of this could have happened in the first place.

_That you loved me_

Bloom remembered watching Stella promptly begin plowing a path straight through the celebratory court towards the apparently misleading prince of Erakleon, with the rest of their mutual friends following suit, in order to instead receive a more substantial answer straight from the horse's mouth.

However, the redhead hadn't joined them, and they had been so caught up within their mounting ire and personal betrayal of their own to have even taken notice, quite honestly.

It had been all too much for the young fairy to bear any longer, especially upon witnessing Sky lean forward to plant a loving kiss upon his returned fiancée's forehead within those following moments . . . much like he had just done to her not but mere minutes ago, which suddenly felt like an honest lifetime.

And so, she fled.

Away from her friends.

Away from the now accursed ball and its royal court.

Away from all the hurt and anguish she had been so mercilessly afflicted.

Away from the man who had apparently only been using her, _toying_ with her throughout the entire scope of their relationship, wishing to wait until that very moment to publicly humiliate her and tear her apart for good.

And she had been running ever since.

She lived alone now, such as it was, traveling from planet to planet, magical dimension to magical dimension, for the last three years without having ever contacted any of her friends or loved ones again. Being around them anymore would have only served to further her ongoing torment, as thinking of _them_ only made her think of _him_.

_You loved me still the same,_

Bloom needed to keep moving, keep going, in order to finally find some sort of solace.

Somewhere.

_Anywhere_.

Some place where she could at last be free, free from the deplorable memories which continued to burn a hole straight through her now withered heart.

_That you loved me_

Perhaps from now, until the very last moment of her life, Bloom would always been conflicted with the numerous questions which continued to swirl within her mind in regards to that night.

Why had Sky done it, had chosen to abuse her heart and emotions so cruelly, as he had for those two years they had nearly been together?

Why had he chosen _her?_ Was it because he had recognized how already vulnerable and wide-eyed with innocence she had been, the lonely and lost newcomer to the world of Magix, who hadn't a clue as to who she was or where she had come from?

Had he always done such things as this to his possible lovers of the past, or had _she_ been the only "lucky" one?

And, perhaps most importantly, why had Bloom been so _foolish_ enough as to have ever believed that any man, much less a prince, at that, would ever wish to be with someone like her?

Someone whose past still remains a mystery, to this day?

She supposed that none of those inquiries would ever be answered, and would continue to haunt her for many more days to come.

However, there was of one fact that the crimson haired, former fairy of Alfea College and heir to the lost kingdom of Domino was now absolutely certain: Her life, or more specifically, her (so called) _love_ life, would forever remain a senseless tragedy, much like the unknown fate of her family, her kingdom, and her past.

She would _always_ be alone, continually wishing for one futile, yet nonetheless sacred hope:

_  
You loved me still the same. . . ._

**-- The End**

**

* * *

(A.N. What can I say? I just do so enjoy writing/reading angst stories, especially the oneshots. They're fun. LoL I'm not really fond of it, but perhaps those who'd enjoyed my "Dreams" fic, as I said, might. Oh, and as for Bloom and Sky's last names, I just made them up, to make it relative to the two. Bloom's because it essentially means "fire," and her power is that, etc, and Sky's meaning "noble," basically, because, duh, he's of royal blood. Yep. LoL Hope ya enjoyed it, and review. Woo. LoL)**


End file.
